Legend of Thunderbolt Oneshots and Scenes
by BlueriverBlackHawk
Summary: Just scenes and one-shots from a larger story in the works. Will stay at T for later scenes and one-shots. Will feature characters from all continuality's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. So, just a little snippet of a larger story that is in the works. I will be posting more one shots and scenes as I think of them. Each one shot or scene will fit somewhere in the bigger story. This scene is from the main character's (Thunderbolt) Point of View.

Legend of Thunderbolt Scene #1

Just as I launched into the dark-orn sky, I heard pawsteps racing up to the edge of the cliff. Moments later I was almost out of Cybertron's atmosphere when I heard Apache's howl:

"Safe travels, my friend!" I had no time to respond for I was already out of my home planet's atmosphere heading towards Earth.

'Safe travels to you as well, Apache,' I thought as I passed one of Cybertron's two moons. An Alpha's life is never dull in the Pack of Blueriver.


	2. Chapter 2

stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night, golden lightning flashed off the fur of three wolves; one golden, one blueish-grey and one a deep maroon. As the three wolves ran and stumbled loudly through the underbrush, they could hear the yelling and the _ker-thump ker-thump_ of their pursuer's steed steadily getting louder. Moraco, the deep maroon wolf, knew they wouldn't make it out alive if they didn't get to Blueriver territory before the Hunter caught up with them. Bonzaki, the blueish-grey wolf, and Athen, the golden wolf, heard a sliding sound behind them and turned around. Moraco had stopped and Bonzaki looked at him like he was mad.

"Moraco, what are you doing? We need to keep moving if we are to make it to Blueriver!" Moraco looked at them with sorrow held in his light blue optics,

"You're right," he said sadly. "You and Athen need to keep moving."

"Moraco, no! We're all going to make it! You, Athen, me, we have to!" They could hear the _ker- thump, ker- thump_ of their pursuer's steed closer than ever.

"I'm sorry Bonz, Athen," then his optics turned from sad and sorrowful to stern. "Now go! I'll hold the Hunter off; go before it's too late!" Athen looked at the two of them sullenly. Then Athen pulled on Bonzaki's fur gently, silently telling him to let Moraco go. They could hear their pursuer's steed whinnying at the far edge of the small clearing now.

Bonzaki looked at Moraco tearfully, rain sliding off his fur and onto the ground; it felt like the heavens were crying for his loss. Athen had already run to the edge of the clearing. Looking at Moraco one last time, Bonzaki wheeled around on the slippery mud and ran to where Athen was waiting for him. Then they both tore off onto the stormy night, leaving Moraco standing in the middle of the dark muddy clearing awaiting his fate.

Moraco watched his friends, his _family_ , leave, and one lone tear escaped from his optic, joining the rain sliding down his muzzle. No longer hearing the steed of the pursuer, Moraco looked up into the optics of one who symbolized Death himself, extending his claws to their maximum length.

"Ignis," ominous rumbling had heralded the Hunter's arrival. Ignus smiled wickedly as he extended his sword and rumbled condescendingly,

"Moraco, what a _pleasure_ to see you here! Tell me, where's Bonzaki and Athen? I would _love_ to see them again.

"None of _your_ concern, Ignis!" Red lightning flashed as Moraco snarled and leapt at Ignis; thunder boomed overhead as Ignis met Moraco's leap with a left hook to the side of the wolf's muzzle. Instead of throwing Moraco aside, Ignis slammed the maroon wolf into the muddy ground where Moraco promptly viciously snatched the arm holding him down with his teeth. Flipping Ignis over him and onto the torn muddy ground beside him, Moraco used his momentum to leap up onto the Hunter's chest plating and start ripping and tearing with his claws, trying to reach Ignis's core. Yelling, Ignis stabbed the maroon wolf through his thick armour repeatedly. Even fatally wounded, Moraco still continued to rip, bite, and tear into Ignis; the wolf's attacks started to weaken and fade, soon he stopped all together. _I've done my job,_ Moraco thought. _Goodbye Athen, Bonzaki..._ He slowly stepped off of Ignis's motionless, greying frame and stumbled to the side of the dead Hunter, where he collapsed onto the torn muddy ground. Looking at the cloudy starless night one last time, Moraco felt like it was moving in slow motion. He could see the rain falling slowly around him and feel each liquid crystal drop on his dying frame, soothing him in his last moments on this world as the drops ran down his torn bloody fur onto the ground. His core pulsed weakly one more time within his chest before fading completely, leaving the rain to softly mourn for him on a moonless stormy, starless night.


	3. How to Deal With Nosy Politicians

I stretched my azure blue wings as I crouched in my human form on the edge of the main hangar, watching as my base came alive with activity. Whomp, whomp, whomp, the sound of helicopter blades pierced the still morning air of the desert. I dived off of the hangar edge and glided to the ground, straitening as I landed and hiding my large twenty five foot wings within my back right as the large helicopter came into sight of the base. Silently walking up to the base commander and my good friend Major John Carter, I greeted him and watched the helicopter's door open to a small man waiting there. I growled as I sniffed the air. This man was not a friend; this man was here on business. Carter glanced at me strangely, wondering why I was growling at the man. The man walked up to us, a sneer forming on his face as he looked at the clothes I was wearing. Then the man looked at Carter's relaxed stance next to me and he scowled. Carter only scowled back as the man spoke,

"So this is the weapon I heard so much about. Well done keeping it controlled Major."

Before Carter could respond to the small man, I snarled loudly,

"I am NOT a WEAPON! Get that through your thick head!" The small man looked at me with well hidden fear.

"Easy, Nook," Carter held his hand out in front of me, all five off his fingers splayed. The man looked smug, as if he had just confirmed one of his suspicions about me; that I could be controlled. My aft I could. My continued growl quieted into a silent snarl on my face, but it came back full force as the small man looked at Carter approvingly. I sidestepped Carter's splayed fingers, prowling toward the federal agent, who then made the stupidest mistake known to date: he helped out a had towards me with his fingers splayed and said in a firm voice, "Easy, Nook."

My growl became a snarl as he repeated his command. Only Prowl can even attempt to command me like that; Carter had said it softly, as a request, not a command. Nobody commands me, Prowl only gets away with it because he's my mate, anyway. I crouched, slowly unfurling my large wings for balance as I stalked toward him, my posture changing from calm and cautious, to predatory in a split second. Then I pounced, taking the man down and landing on his chest, my intimidating wings fully spread and bristling as I snarled loudly above him. He kept screaming for Carter, but the Major could do nothing for this man. Leaning down until my face was inches from his I finally spoke,

"One last time, aft hole, I am not a weapon, nor will I ever be controlled by the likes of you; you cannot command me to do anything! If you EVER try anything like that again, it will be the last thing you do before I rip you to shreds. Now," I jumped off his chest, still looking at him. "if you ever come onto this base again, my face will be the last thing you see in your life. So, MOVE YOUR AFT BACK TO YOUR FRAGGING HELICOPTER AND GET OFF MY BASE!"

The man scrabbled off the ground running for his helicopter, almost tripping on the way there and finally flew off the base; hopefully never to return.


	4. Cyberwolves and Demons do NOT Mix Pt one

Two shot: crossover with Supernatural (which I don't own). Tyler's mom is taken. Not many beings can take his adoptive mother...

Tyler looked out the Impala's window sadly, tears running down his face, eyes red from hours of crying. Clutched to his chest was a four foot long piece of azure fur; the one item he had of his lost mother. A Hunter had to have taken her, but the hunter sitting next to him said otherwise, he said a demon had taken her. Now, Tyler has had lots of experience with things that go bump in the night- hell, spirits, a windigo, specters, and a couple of shape shifters had helped raise him since he was rescued at the age of twelve, they were his adoptive mother's go to babysitters! Tyler clutched the fur strand closer to his chest as unwanted images of what could be happening to his mother, where ever she was. As if sensing Tyler's inner turmoil, the hunter glanced sideways at him and their eyes met. Tyler's tiny stare down with the hunter was broken when the man's phone rang. Scrabbling for the phone, he answered,

"Yea, what do ya have for us Bobby? Any word on the kid's mom?" Incoherent talking was heard before the hunter responded. "Lilith? You think the mom was taken by LILITH?!" More incoherent talking was heard, "You think she teamed up with aliens, which frankly don't exist, to take this poor random kid's mother?! Have you finally lost it, Bobby?" The hunter now had Tyler's full attention; he had been warned by his mom about demons before, specifically Lilith and Crowley on more than one occasion. Now if Lilith had teamed up with a Hunter, that would explain how they got the drop on his mom... Then the one name Tyler hoped he would never hear again came from the hunter's mouth: Zeron.

"Zeron?! That piece of slagging scrap metal!" Jumping at Tyler's angry outburst the hunter looked sharply at him, then flinched slightly as a yell came from the speaker. Wrapping up the phone call, the hunter pulled the classic over and turned to fully look at him, and spoke gruffly,

"What the hell did you just say?!"


	5. Chapter 5: More prompt stories

Sorry for not updating for a longtime. I haven't had time and I'm updating while I can. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot to me- enjoy.

The FBI agent they had tied to the chair looked scared out of his mind, even if he tried to hide it, about being in the same room as them. Dean sighed and slammed the old book closed, startling Sam, who was on his laptop on one of the beds, and grabbed the keys to the Impala as he got up. Sam called after him and he responded with: "I'm either going out for ice cream or to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car." Which was Dean speak for: _I need to get some air; drop it._

The FBI agent blanched and Sam bitchfaced at his brother. Dean looked back at Sam and deadpanned, "Where go you think I'm going, Sam?! We aren't getting closer to solving case and more people are dying because of this thing, our sister, the _motherfucking Devil's Wolf_ is _missing,_ and we haven't heard anything from Bobby or Cas, so, _is it so bad that I need to go shoot something inanimate?!_ "

By now the Agent was shaking in his seat and Sam was looking properly chastised. Dean was breathing faster in anger, but when he saw the way the Agent was reacting, he calmed himself down and walked out the door. One minute later the engine of the Impala could be heard driving away.

Jhgvjhgfjhgjhgfjhgfkhgfkhgfkhgf

"Do you think they remember you?" Blackout tilted his helm toward his Alpha as they picked their way up a narrow mountain trail. His Alpha looked at him bemusedly as the small village came into sight,

"I hope not after what I did the last time I was here…" She trailed off. Blackout's spark dropped to the bottom of his casing, heavy with dread.

"What did you do?" His Alpha stopped and looked at him when they reached the village gates.

"You'll find out," and with that foreboding sentence, she walked boldly into the village square.

Jhffjhtfjhtfjhtfkhgfkhgfkhgfkhgfkhgfkhgfkkhgf

Sam could see the smoke from three miles away. He had taken the Impala and told his brother and sister to start a fire at their campsite while he went to the local library to read up on their current he crested the hill he saw a large bonfire, its yellowing flames licking the sky, and Dean laying by the flaming laughing as Chinook ran around with a flaming log. Stopping the Impala quickly, Sam jumped out and ran up to them,

"Small fire! I said to start a small fire! This is not small!"

His siblings only laughed harder.

Kjygjytfyreahgfcytrdgfdsuytf

Rufus looked at the scene in front of him in astonishment. He had only come to Bobby's to ask for backup on a case he's working, but instead he finds the Winchester brothers and Bobby _bickering_ with the _Devil's Wolf_ about _what to have for dinner._ Off all things to bicker about and it was _dinner!_ Rufus couldn't help himself,

"You're insane!" They fell silent and whipped out their weapons in surprise, but put them down when they realized who he was; they must have not heard him come up the drive. Then the Wolf smiled brightly at him and _very cheekily_ to his outburst,

"I know! Isn't it great?" Rufus was even more surprised when all Bobby and the boys did at her exclamation was face palm.

Jgfdhjgvhtdsjygvthdskhgvrhes

Dean was in a rundown bar after a hunt when the reporter approached him. Looking over at the reporter when he asked what Serval was like (they had recently been coughs on camera, and his sister had pranked him so he yelled " _CHINOOK"_ really loudly, which ended up on video. Which then ended up going viral.) he turned, looked straight at the camera the guy was holding.

"Let me just say this about her: If she was in the woods with a wolf, the wolf would run." With those words, Dean brushed past the reporter and out of the bar. Unbeknownst to Dean, the reporter's camera was still recording. Not trusting himself to drive (and he couldn't even if he did; Chinook and Sam dropped him off there in the first place knowing this would happen) he gave two short whistles and about two minutes later, Chinook landed in front of him.

Jhghjtfhjtyjrdjydrrydjgfjxxjydrjghfdngdrthf

The Leviathan looked at her with disgust and fear,

"Yore a psychopath!" Serval stopped what she was doing with the borax coated knives, turned around and smiled mockingly at her soon to be toy.

"I prefer creative." Then she made the first cut.

Khghjgfjgfcjgfdjytfjgfdjgfd

Chinook looked between the SWAT men and her brothers. SWAT had calls her in to help apprehend the Winchesters; not that they knew she was Dean and Sam's sister, for that matter. She had said that if SWAT needed help with a dangerous criminal to call and she would help. Chinook had come immediately when she heard it was her brothers. Broadcasting over the SWAT radios to hold their fire, she called up to her brothers,

"Dean Winchester, get your ass down here right now; don't make me come up there for you both!"

Dean's head popped out the second story window of the old house, surprising SWAT,

"Sorry, but we can't, we're a little bu-" A large pale hand reached out and grabbed Dean by his jacket collar, pulling him back inside. Two seconds later, multiple shotgun blasts were heard from within and Dean was thrown roughly through the window. Helping in surprise while all of the SWAT men jumped, Chinook ran to catch her brother, but was too late. He landed on the hard ground with a _thump_ , his shotgun hitting him in the gut a second later.

The SWAT men watched in confusion as Chinook sniffed at the Winchester until, he started to moan.

"I'd take a bullet for you, you know that?" The elder Winchester only glared at her and she bent down to help him up.

"You're practically immortal, and I'm gonna kill you if you keep saying that. Now would you mind helping out a little?!" Dean's voice was raspy but he looked otherwise unaffected as he picked up his shotgun and leaned on Chinook, like this had happened numerous times before. There was a crash from inside the odd house and the two looked at each other as they rushed inside. After about ten minutes of crashing, yelling, roaring, snarling and gun shots, a loud inhuman _scheeeeeeetch_ pierced the air, cutting it like a hot machete through butter.

Two minutes after, Chinook came out limping a little bit with both Winchesters (who also looked worse for wear) supporting her as she kept her right back paw off the ground. Chinook looked up at the eldest Winchester,

"Man, that was one angry poltergeist! I'm surprised it managed to pull my leg out of its socket, by the way, thanks for putting it back in, Dean." The Winchesters only shook their heads and laughed.

Mhgkytdutesutexjtdxjtxjgdxgjd

He stood back against the cavern wall, curious as to what a Lupin was doing this far out from Medira. Its silhouette was clearly female, old and experienced, but malnourished. Her optics were cold and lifeless as she stared at me,

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" At that moment I realized she was the Pit's Lupin; as she walked farther into the cavern that instead of the pitch black fur everyone thought she had, her fur was really a metallic cobalt blue color.

Mhgmhgcmhgcjhgcnhgcnbvmhgcmhg

There was nothing in her optics. They were empty; it was like she had lost any capability of feeling any form of emotion. Then there was pain, blinding hot, searing pain in her spark. He was gone, dragged down to Hell, and she couldn't do a thing about it; there was too much pain. Sam was begging her to do something from where he was pinned to the wall by Lilith, but she couldn't. There was a reason he never told her brothers about the spark bonds they unknowingly made with her, for if a demon or some other thing got a hold of that information, they'd try their hardest to kill them to kill her. As Lilth was unaware of what she was doing but was catching on fast. A stream tore from Chinook's throat as the pain intensified and she knew Sam would start to feel the backlash from the break soon. She managed one last look at her brothers before she fell into a coma like state.

Khgvjythgftsdhmhgftrs

She was a monster hiding in plain sight. They could see it, she was going to snap sooner rather than later at this rate. She didn't know how much more she could take; her brothers needed to _stop dying!_ It was slowly killing her, her spark would make bonds with their souls(not that they knew; which they didn't) nod everytine one of them died the bond would break. She also knew Serval was going to try and kill the next person other than her brothers to touch her. She was running out of time.

Hihgutrhkufgjtxdfjxghtdsxjgd

 _Her optics met my eyes, and I tried my hardest to remember them, because I knew that after today I'd never see my sister again….._

Sam closed his brother's journal and tears were welling up in his eyes. He was the last Winchester left. Cas died by Lucifer's blade three years ago, then his sister was taken from him when a Narok found her one year later on a vacation with them, and Dean… Two weeks ago he was ripped from him by a Lupin who mistakenly thought that he was the one to kill Chinook. Sam found Dean's journal only because it had fallen out of his brother's old duffle (which he kept as to always have a piece of Dean with him) just now and opened to that specific page. Closing it he hugged the journal to his chest and for the first time in years, Sam cried himself to sleep.

Iugjhghtrdtre

Chinook looked around her at all of the thankful faces of the bank hostages they had just saved. Her brothers met her optics,

 _If they knew what kind of things we've done, they wouldn't be thankful._ They broke eye contact; one after the other the people thanked them, some even calling them heroes. _Once we were heroes, but everything has changed since then…_

The thought pushed its way into her processor unannounced, but she didn't push it way. She didn't push it away because it was true, and they all knew it.

Uktjytfyjfdjgfdjgrjytd

I looked up from where I was lying on a log in Purgatory. There were a couple of craters where some monster had _somehow_ rigged a minefield, and Benny was walking straight towards one of the mines. I had met Benny three days ago and he had the scent of my brother (which was really _really_ odd) all over him. I had told him to bring his pal with him today, and lo and behold, Dean was with him; yet Cas wasn't… I only smirked at my brother's shocked expression,

"Watch your step."

Kuggjhgdjtfxhtrdhtrmghcjtfy.

Dean was talking with a witness when it happened. There was a large boom, thump and a Yelp, along with people screaming. Dean whipped his head around fast enough to give him whiplash and within moments he was up and running. He left over the terrace railing and onto the hard ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Police officers were swarming the scene and they tried to hold him back when he burst through them. Dean slid hard onto his knees next to his sister, who wasn't moving. He reached a hand out and ran it over her slick metal fur only to pull back sharply as his hand landed on a deep gash in her side leaking profusely. The gash was so deep he could see her spark chamber. Dean put his hand down softly on her neck and one green optic opened in surprise and her head tilted to look at him. Her optics were dull as the life was draining out of them.

"Sis….." Dean whispered as he jumped over her prone frame to lift her head into his lap, not caring that her life blood was all over him. "No, no, no, _NO! Sis… You can't…."_

His voice was meek as a tear slipped down his face. She looked at him through dull optics, whining sadly, nuzzled Dean one last time, she closed her optics, and finally stilled completely as Dean's tears fell onto her fur.

Kugkhgjghfjhfcyjtf

Chinook looked up when the whole tavern quieted and muffled whispers of "Human?!" and "What I'd a human doing off Earth?!" swept through the bar. The human was about 6'2 with green eyes (which unnerved many there), short spiked dirty blond hair, and a worn leather jacket. His voice was a deep timbre, and his scent was familiar.

"I'm looking for a Lupin," he looked around the offworld tavern carefully. Chinook let out a small questioning hiss from where she was laying in the corner and every pair of eyes or optics swiveled to look at her. The the human smirked and to the surprise of the tavern, not one sane person would _ever_ attempt this, walked up to the Lupin and she greeted him with:

"Dean" how did you manage to get here?"

"Fell through a rift, landed outside, and now I'm here."

Uygjtrdyjtfhtrdhtrdhkgfthddyjfgfd

Chinook looked at the gaping hole in her side, slowly bleeding out. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Calling her brothers, she waited as Dean picked up after the second ring, asking where she was and that they were on their way.

"Dean, is Sam there?"

"Sis?!" Sam called from the background.

"How have you two been? I know I've dropped off the grid for a while but," she winced as her side twinged, "you know I love you both right? Love you both, live your lives, keep saving people and hunting things. I'll see you later."

Khgkhgvjytfhtrdtydxhtdxhgfxhtddgfdxgfd

Amara felt a tiny tendril of fear unfurl inside heras the Lupin narrowed her optics and her long finger-like taloned paws dug into the ground. Amara had Cas, Dean, Sam and Chuck trapped in the warehouse behind her; apparently they were 'pack' as the Lupin put it, and she raised her hand in warning. The Lupin's voice rang out into the air,

"Do not challenge me."

Her voice was a low, threatening growl and Amara took a step back as the Lupin took a step forward, its lips pulling up over long, dagger-like teeth. Then Hell broke loose.

Jhgkhtfdfehjgfetsjhgfrgd

Dean looked at Mirage with narrowed, questioning eyes and Mirage looked at him, offended.

"I have a plan."

Dean raised an eyebrow,

"But is it a good plan?"


	6. Chapter 6:

**This is one of the things I could see happening to Chinook if she out lives her Pack and Species. This is only one of many possible ways Chasm's Collector will end. Just for reference, a Valka is the same as a Lupin. I don't own Transformers.**

Chinook watched the two reunite, a sad smile on her face. She'd lost anyone who cared about her a long time ago. She was the last Valka, outliving even the pack she had been around since before her creators had been alive. Even Serval had been separated from her. Chinook was well and truly alone in the universes. She now spent her time roaming the old territories and helping stranded bots; with a lack of something better to do, that and exploring even more of her own universe was all she could do. At that point, she had become known as the Ghost of the Forest, a name which was given to her by the locals of the towns around her old territory. She refused to leave her home planet for too long, though, she was needed here weather the people knew it or not.

Chinook almost doesn't remember her given name since no one has called her that in a long time. She knows her name as Ghost or Forest now. She can remember times when these lands were lush and rich with teeming life and all of the wild beings were living in a harmonious circle of life with each other. She can remember what it was like to be loved, to love, and to have a pack. Forest had taken to sleeping on the rock that housed her old den (or even in it, when she wanted to try and remember), when she was still an Alpha, still a part of a pack.

Rustling leaves woke her from her sleep. Forest cracked an optic open from where she was lying on a bed of moss to see a shadow over the entrance of her den. Still half asleep and halfway in her dream, she thought it was her mate and reached out across the bond only to feel a sharp pain in return. Now fully out of her dream, she keened sadly and curled tighter around herself. The shadow at the entrance squawked and called out to his compatriots. After a second, more shadows appeared at the entrance of her den and Forest willed herself to actually move. There was a little voice inside of her processor telling her to get rid of the intruders, but another part of her wanted to let them do whatever they were going to to. The stronger, more angry part, the part that still thought like an Alpha defending her territory, won out and she stood up quietly.

All movement outside stopped as she stalked out of her nest toward the entrance. When she stepped into the light, Forest was met with primed weapons and astonished faces. The intruders was a group of ten bots, most likely there to loot whatever they could and get out.

He couldn't believe it. Ace had taken his crew out into the ruins of the old Valka densite, expecting to at least find some supplies that were missed by others. When he had got to the den of the Alpha, a low keen from something inside had caught his interest, as there was not supposed to be anything living in these ruins. A part of his spark had broke when he heard the keen. The sound was the most heartbroken, hope deprived and utterly devastated keen he had ever heard. That shouldn't have been his reaction either. Ace had called the others over as soon as he had composed himself. His crew was wary but hadn't put up their weapons. That changed when they all got a glimpse of the size of the thing inside. It was big enough to be a Bear, and thus, that is what they expected. What they got was so much worse and so much better at the same time.

On one hand, they could now say that the rumors of the Ghost of the Forest are true, but on the other hand, Valka were the top predators of their time and the lengths a lone one would have to go through to survive alone would be tremendous. Almost impossible. It was well known that Valka were pack animals, so a lone Valka would have to be vicious to survive in a world without any type of support. The one standing in front of the crew now looked to be a male, an older one by the looks of it. He glared at them, but Ace noticed that there was no real heat behind his optics. The Valka was larger than a Bear, which wouldn't bode well for Ace and his crew if the thing decided to attack. Then Ace noticed that the male was eyeing all of their weapons. He ran a critical optic over the Valka.

The male was thin, but his fur was still a frighteningly beautiful blue that felt as if it could pull a bot in and one could see the edges of the universe in its depths. Feathered wings shuffled agitatedly on his back and his optics were a startling white in the middle with electric blue rings around the outside. Scars adorned th mechs body and face, one even looked eerily like a clawed hand scratched it all the way down to his flank. He looked like he was ready to drop but could fight at a moment's notice. This was the thing that made the spark piercing keen, Ace was sure of it.

Ace ordered his crew to stand down and put their weapons at their sides. He was met with many objections, but a quick snap over the comms quieted them. Approaching the Valka mech slowly, Ace put his hands up in a non threatening manner and started speaking softly to the mech.

Forest eyed all of the weapons with a careful optic and was surprised when the bots put them at their side. Her attention snapped to a medium sized black and red mech that started to approach her. She almost started growling at him, but he was coming to her in a non-threatening manner. He was speaking in a soft voice, telling her that they weren't going to hurt her, that she was safe and around allies. Allies. Allies mean friends and friends mean support and support means pack and pack means family and family meant she wouldn't be wasting away alone. Forest almost felt offended that the bot thought she was a mech, but figured he thought that because of her size. She watched him with careful optics and weighed her options.

She could risk going with them and maybe find a place she could belong, or she could chase them off from her den and risk them returning with more to get rid of her. _I guess I could go with them,_ she thought to herself. _Not much more could go wrong with my life._ In the time she took to weigh her options and some to a decision, the mech had gotten close enough to touch her nose, but stopped before he did, giving her the choice to accept or deny his offer. Forest closed her optics and pressed her nose into his hand, letting out a heavy sigh.

Ace crept closer to the mech, ignoring his crew's calls for him to come back. He had heard the keen that came from this broken being, all he needed was for someone to love him and for him to love again. Ace stopped close to the mech's long snout, holding his servo over it to give the Valka a choice to come or not. His optics held conflicting emotions and Ace knew, in that moment, Valka were not just animals, they were intelligent and facinatting being that probably knew more about the universe than the best scientist ever will. When those intense optics finally focused completely on him again, they held their decision. Ace held his breath and closed his optics. They flew open when he felt the mech's nose press into his hand and a heavy sigh come from him. The Valka would come with Ace and his crew. Their optics met and Ace slowly rubbed his servo up and down the muzzle, which was pressed harder into his servo. He started rubbing up toward the mech's ears and the Valka dipped his head to give him a better reach.

She had forgotten what it was like to be pet. Only her mate would do it before he became a Valka like her, and after him, only the occasional bot or other being would be let anywhere near her face.


	7. Chapter 7: Tyler and Finch

**I don't own Transformers. Just as a note: Lupin are the same thing as Valka. This little thing is one of the many adventures Tyler will be having while he is in the military.**

Deer bounded by a midsize cottage deep within the Coconino National Forest in Arizona, completely unconcerned with the two Lupin wrestling roughly each other in the clearing next to the cottage. Inside was Chinook and she was sitting at a table, talking with a young man. He looked to be 18 with short auburn hair and piercing whiskey colored eyes. Chinook sighed,

"Tyler, are you sure you want to do this? Going into the military is going to be dangerous and I can't guarantee that I could help if you need it."

"What if you hack into the systems and assign me to Carter's base?"

"I'm not able to do that without it looking suspicious. A new recruit, fresh out of base camp with zero combat experience? Going to a high combat area is absurd in any superior's eyes."

"But I've seen combat. And off world combat to boot, Mom! You've trained-"

"Tyler," Chinook gently cut her adopted pup off. "I may have trained you, and you may have seen combat, but they don't know that. You have enough skills to be whatever you wanted in the military, and you'll succeed too. I just want you to think carefully and choose wisely. Soundwave and I will support you in whatever you decide to do, my little one." Tyler sighed heavily.

"Thanks, Mom, for supporting me. I believe I've made my decision though. They're shipping me off too base camp tomorrow morning. "

Tyler watched his mother with careful eyes. Then she nodded, accepting the fact that he was being shipped off to base camp in the morning. That night, Tyler slept outside with his mother, who was in her base form. He fell asleep leaning on a wing joint and listening to an old Lupin lullaby.

The next morning rolled around too quickly for Tyler. He got up as the sun was peaking over the trees and when he looked down, he noticed his mother was still asleep. He smiled sadly, it would be the last time for a while that they'd see each other. It would be the last time for a while that Tyler would see any Lupin.

He awoke to the sound of gunfire outside of camp and his team scrambling about the tent for their gear and weapons. Tyler was now twenty-one years old and while he'd talked to some of his family, he hadn't seen them face to face in a little more than two years. Right then he was stationed in a remote area of Africa that got little to no action. He had sprung into action with his brothers in arms, jumping the low perimeter wall and running for the action taking place. A man was thrown down to the ground near him and more came out of the smoke in hysterics. All were screaming about a giant wolf with demon eyes coming for them.

Tyler was running next to one of his closest friends on his team and both slid to a complete stop when an earth shattering roar shook the air. Both young men looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back towards the sound. Tyler was about to run toward the roar when his friend grabbed his arm,

"Tyler, that's not a good idea! You don't know what's out there!" Another roar shook the earth. Tyler cursed spectacularly. That was Blackout's roar! What was he doing out here?! Turning back to his friend, Tyler gripped his shoulders and stared straight into his eyes,

"Miles, do you trust me with your life?" He got a determined nod from the scared man. "Then you can either follow me out there and be in more danger than you will ever be in your life, or you could do the sensible thing and run the other way." With that Tyler turned around and sprinted into the smoke, surprised but relieved that Miles was still with him. Both young men ignored other soldiers yelling at them to run the other way. The two friends burst from the dusty smoke in somewhat of a daze, but Tyler recovered faster. He wished he didn't.

There, standing in the rubble of the command center, was Blackout and he wasn't alone. He was standing over a cowering human with a murderous glint in his optics. Miles squeaked in fear, but still followed Tyler cautiously towards the aptly named "demon wolf." Miles went to raise his gun to defend the base commander, but a hand caught the barrel and pushed it down. Tyler shook his head and Miles complied, albet hesitantly. Miles held his breath as Tyler stepped forward towards the murderous being,

"Blackout? What's going on?" The thing started slightly and his large head swung toward his Alpha's son.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Tyler."

"I beg to differ," Tyler looked him in the optics, not backing down even as a quiet hiss escaped the large black Valka. Miles twitched behind him and the man's weapon came up slightly. Picking his way around the debris piles scattered about, Tyler walked right up to the claws that were holding the base commander down none too gently. Tyler studiously ignored the large crowd of soldiers approaching them, even when Blackout growled loudly in warning. "Blackout, what did the commander do to piss off the pack so much, that Mom sent her Second?"

The soldiers around them shifted worriedly when the Valka shifted his attention back to Tyler, "I have three words for you, Tyler: He. Took. Finch." Tyler's eyes narrowed as he advanced a couple more steps to loom over the person under Blackout's claws. He kneeled down, placing his hand splayed out on the commander's chest and leaned heavily on it,

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" Before the man could respond, several startled curses and a light hiss drifted over from where Miles was now standing in front of an unused storage shed. Miles was standing just outside of the reach of a light blue paw stretching through the open door. Now, everyone's attention was focused on that paw. Tyler knew Finch was now the size of a large bull elephant and had no chance of fitting through the door. Before anyone could react, Tyler scrambled away from the place he was kneeling and practically sprinted for the place Miles was. As soon as he got there he let out a whistle and the paw withdrew from the doorway. It was silence on the destroyed field and a knife could have physically sliced the tension.

A chuff followed by a low rumble emitted from Blackout, which was responded to by a quiet whine from inside the shed. The tension didn't feel like it could increase anymore, but it did. Tyler cursed in his head but didn't move an inch to stop the enraged Valka behind him. Tyler didn't even flinch. The sound of a strangled gasp, flesh ripping and finally a sick crunch echoed through the area. Three clicks came from Tyler and he called out, "Finch?"

Blackout had crushed the commanders rib cage, Tyler would learn later on when he talked with miles after the incident. At this moment, though, a large shadow fell over him and Blackout pushed the large doors of the shed open only to look in in horror. Finch was totally malnourished and was currently laying on her side, ears flat against her helm and her optics dim but focused.


End file.
